Waking Up Blind
by kikizooom
Summary: Ladybug has been thrown around one to many times and due to her head injury she has woken up blind. WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up Blind**

Chapter 1

Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akuma. After the fight. "ugh my head is killing me" Ladybug keeps rubbing her eyes as they felt sore. Her head was pounding.

"well you did get quite a hit today and yesterday and the day before that" Chat laughs.

"yea I get it" She giggles. "I just need a rest, bug out" She smiles then leaves. Chat also leaves.

Ladybug gets home then detransforms. She yawns then goes to bed with Tikki. "so tired." Tikki yawns.

"same… goodnight Marinette" Tikki smiles.

"goodnight Tikki" Marinette falls asleep.

Next Day. Marinette opens her eyes. "hmm it's still dark, what time is it?" Marinette stands up but bumps into everything. "Tikki?" Tikki flies up to Marinette.

"what's wrong?" Tikki asks.

"can you find a light or something it's pitch dark." Marinette tries to feel around but instead knocks things over.

"but Marinette it's 7am it's bright." Tikki was worried. "I think you should see a doctor." Marinette yells for her parents. Her parents rush upstairs.

"what is it?" Sabine asks.

"mom I can't see anything" Marinette bumps into more things.

Marinette arrives at the doctors. They do test on her eyes. "well it seems she's had a bad head injury that has caused her to go completely blind" Marinette tears up.

"can it be fixed?" Marinette asks.

"surgery can fix it, but we aren't sure it will work and it's a lot of money… $4000" The doctor looks at Marinette's parents.

"We don't have that type of money!" Tom sighs.

"we will figure something out" Sabine sighs. They go home. Marinette cries the whole time. Her parents help her to her room. "need anything?"

"I'm fine mom" Sabine sighs and leaves. Marinette was alone, it felt lonelier since the world is so dark now. "Tikki are you there?"

"yes Marinette… how are you feeling?"

"scared… I can't be Ladybug like this and what if my friends hate me now omg what if Adrien doesn't want to look at me he will think I'm a freak and not want to be my friend meaning there will be no children and no cute hamster" Marinette groans.

"oh Marinette… you become blind over night and the first thing you think of is Adrien not loving you" Tikki giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a couple days since Marinette woke up blind. Everyone wondered where Ladybug has disappeared to especially Chat Noir. He was worried. Marinette locked herself in her room. She didn't want anyone finding out that she was blind. She would lay in her bed everyday talking to Tikki.

At school Marinette's friends were so worried. Marinette has called in sick for the last couple days and they weren't aloud to visit Marinette too. Adrien decides he is going to see Marinette but as Chat Noir, since he can get to her room from the balcony.

Late at night. Marinette was in her room crying in bed. Chat looks threw the window and sees her crying. He sneaks in threw the window. "Princess… are you ok?" He slowly walks up to her. Marinette sits up and wipes away her tears.

"I'm fine Chat"

"I saw you crying… I heard you were sick and haven't left your room in days… it's ok you can talk to me…" Chat sits next to her. Marinette looks down sadly. Chat puts a hand on her shoulder. "please talk to me Marinette…"

"you will see me differently though" Marinette tears up.

"I would never…" Chat looks at her.

"I wish I could see you… but it's so dark" She cries.

"what are you talking about? Your lamp is on" Chat Noir was confused.

"I haven't seen anything in days… I'm blind Chat" She looks at Chat Noir sadly. "I woke up like this one morning… I'm scared…" Marinette cries hard. Chat pulls her into a hug.

"have you told anyone?"

"only my parents know… and you I guess" She sniffles.

"you should tell your friends, I'm sure they are worried for you" Chat sighs.

"but they will see me differently, what if I lose them? What if they hate me?" Marinette leans against Chat Noir.

"trust me Mari… they won't hate you… if they are your true friends… they would stick by you no matter what" Chat looks at her sadly. He felt awful that his best friend was suffering so much, and no one even knew.

"I'll think about it…" She couldn't stop crying. "I think you should go… I need to be alone…" Chat nods and leaves. Tikki comes out of hiding.

"his gone…" Tikki looks at Marinette. Marinette nods then cries into her pillow. "his right though… you can't just stay in your room crying forever." Tikki hugs Marinette. Marinette sighs.

"I know… I'm just nervous and scared…. What will everyone think?" She sighs. "fine I will head to school tomorrow"

Next Day. Marinette gets up. She gets her white cane then tries to get herself ready, Tikki helps of course. Marinette goes downstairs using her white cane to help her not bump into anything then she hears the tv.

News: "Ladybug is still missing, we don't know where she is, did she quit? Did she abandon Paris?"

Marinette sighs. She hated how people thought she just left. It was true but she had a good reason. "mom where are you?" Marinette walks around then she feels someone grab her hand.

"hey…" Marinette recognized that voice straight away. It was Alya.

"Alya is that you?"

"yea it's me" Alya sighs feeling sad. Marinette hugs Alya.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared" Marinette hugs her friend tight. Tears started to form in Marinette's eyes.

"it's fine girl… your mom told me everything even about how you are going back to school today. Need any help?" Alya smiles. Marinette nods.

"you don't understand how hard it is to not see" Marinette giggles. Alya picks up Marinette's white stick then hands it to her then she walked with Marinette to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alya and Marinette walk into the school. Everyone's eyes look at them. Marinette felt sick and nervous she is just glad she can't see everyone's eyes. Alya and Marinette walk into the class room and Alya helps Marinette sit down. Marinette sits then Alya sits next to her. Nino and Adrien walk in. Adrien was so happy to see Marinette in school, but he had to remember to act shocked about her being blind. Nino and Adrien sit down then look at the girls. "are you ok Marinette?" Adrien asks. Marinette sighs.

"I'm not fine…" Marinette tears up "I'm blind…" She looks down.

"oh my god dudette I'm so sorry man" Nino looked sad.

"same…" Adrien sighs sadly. "how did it happen?" Adrien asks.

"I woke up blind… I uh fell down the stairs and the next day my sight didn't work…" Marinette sighs. Adrien could tell she was lying but why lie about how it happened?

After school. Alya helps Marinette home. Alya persisted to be Marinette's angel and help her everywhere. Marinette goes to her room then hears screaming outside. Marinette sighs and lays in her bed. "Marinette… are you ok?" Tikki asks.

"no I'm not I should be out there helping Chat!" She tears up. "what if he gets hurt...?"

"well your senses are heightened when your Ladybug including reflexes and your hearing… maybe if we train a bit maybe you can continue being Ladybug?" Tikki looks at Marinette.

"really?" Marinette smiles. "that would be awesome!"

The next day Marinette stayed home. She needed to learn quickly. Her parents were out so Marinette was alone and ready to do this. "ok I have organised trip wire and when you step on it, it will throw something." Marinette nods then transforms. She walks around then she hears something flying at her. She dodges.

"that was easy" She smiles. Things keep flying at her and she dodges.

Next Day she learnt how to use her yo-yo blind. She swings her yo-yo and lands but then falls over. "well I need practice on that" Ladybug laughs then she hears someone coming close to her. She flips the person over then pins them down. "who's there?"

"jeez it's me" Chat says.

"Chat is that you?" She wasn't sure.

"yes, it's me what are you blind?" Ladybug gets off then Chat Noir stands up. Ladybug laughs.

"of course I'm not blind" Chat then hits her. "OUCH!"

"where have you been? I thought you were dead!" Chat then hugs her. "don't disappear again ok?" Ladybug nods.

"I promise." Then they hear a crash.

"well we better go" Chat runs off.

"ugh wait up" She follows the sound of Chats footsteps then ends up where the accident is. They stand there and the akumatized villain appears. Chat starts fighting the villain and Ladybug tries to find her way to the villain "I was so not ready yet." She groans then the villain throws a punch at her and she dodges. "ha you missed" She starts swinging punches, but they miss the villain.

They finally defeat the villain. Ladybug sits on top of a roof "gosh that was hard" She giggles. Chat sits next to her.

"are you ok? Your acting weird?" Chat was worried.

"I can't…" She sighs "I can't be Ladybug anymore and I need to face it"

"what are you on about?" Chat Noir looks at her.

"the reason I was gone…" She tears up. "spots off" She detransforms. "I was scared of what you would think" She looks away.

"your blind…" Chat holds her hand. "you're still Marinette… nothing has changed…" He smiles softly.

"everything has changed!" She cries. "I can't be ladybug anymore…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple days Marinette has locked herself in her room. She took off her earrings so Tikki won't talk to her too. She hears a lot of banging from both trap doors. Her parents bang the bottom trapdoor and Chat Noir bangs on the roof trap door. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

One night, Marinette's parents were out so she was home alone. She was laying in her bed when her head started hurting. She groans but then screams as the pain starts to hurt badly. Chat Noir was patrolling that night and his super cat hearing heard screams. He thought someone might be getting robbed or something, but the screams lead him to Marinette's house. He arrives but the trap door was locked from the inside. He continues to hear her screaming and he decides to use cataclysm on the trap door. "cataclysm" He touches the door then it breaks. He goes into her room and sees her laying on her bed screaming. He jumps onto her bed and pulls her close. "I'm here ok" He continues to hold her while she is in pain. He grabs his baton and calls an ambulance. The ambulance arrives quickly and takes Marinette to the hospital. Since Chat Noir used cataclysm, he decided to detransform, feed Plagg some cheese, transform again then head to the hospital.

It was past visiting hours, so Chat snuck into Marinette's room to see if she was ok. Marinette lies there in the bed fast asleep. Chat Noir smiles and watches her sleep.

Next Day. Marinette woke up. She had no clue where she was then she heard a lot of talking and other sounds. "hello?" Chat wakes up and looks at Marinette.

"hey…" He walks up to Marinette. "it's Chat Noir" He smiles.

"Chat what are you doing here?"

"you are at the hospital right now" Chat sighs. The last thing she remembered, she was on her bed then she felt a sharp pain and that was all.

"what happened?" Marinette questions.

"I was on patrol and I heard screaming, I followed the sound and it led me to your place. I found you screaming in pain" He looks down.

"have the doctors said anything yet?"

"no, they called your parents though." Chat looks at her sadly. He felt worried for her. "they also took test but haven't got results yet."

A little later, Chat left to do superhero work, the doctor finally came in. "Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"yes" Marinette response. The doctor sighs.

"well we know 100% you will never get your sight back again also we have discovered you have scarring on the brain and if you hit your head once, you could die instantly." Marinette tears up.

"that's horrible"

"I'm sorry" The doctor leaves. Marinette sat there crying. She felt like her life was over. Ladybug ruined her life.


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

Marinette laid in the hospital bed upset. An hour later Chat came back to check up on her. Chat sees her sad. He goes up to her. "Princess? Are you ok?"

"Chat?" She sniffles then smiles. "everything will be ok soon." Chat Noir became scared of how she was sad then was smiling in a creepy way.

"Mari… what did you do?" Chat slowly walked up to her.

"nothing" Marinette continues to smile. Chat looks at her. He was suspicious, he then saw a pill next to her pillow. Chat looked angry then he grabs Marinette's pillow and sees more pills hidden inside the pillow.

"MARINETTE ARE THESE YOUR MEDICINE?!" Chat throws the pillow to the ground. "those make sure you don't have a seizure." He became sad.

"it's better this way" she tears up. "please Chat… let me go… the doctors said I will never recover… my life is over" she puts her hand out. "can I feel your face?" Chat smiles sadly and puts Marinette's hand on his face. She touches his face and smiles. "I love you Chat Noir." She tears up. "please tell me… what's your real name…" Chat smiles.

"it's me Mari, Adrien" Marinette smiles

"I knew I recognized your voice" She giggles.

"Marinette… I love you."

"me too kitty" Her head starts hurting. She holds her head in pain.

"are you ok Mari?" Chat was worried, Marinette falls to the ground hitting her head hard and instantly dies due to hitting her head. Chat kneels crying. "Mari wake up please…" he cries and tries to find a pulse, but he felt nothing." He yells for a doctor. The doctor walks in and felt for a pulse but they knew she was already dead.

Adrien was at home. He was so sad that Marinette was gone but he knew… she was in a better place now and she wasn't in pain anymore.


End file.
